Obey Or Die: The Remake
by Illegally Tifa
Summary: Remake of the original by me. Utena goes into her dorm one night to find an unsuspecting visitor. What does he plan on doing with her? And will she escape? Please RR!


**Obey or Die: The Remake**

_Author: Alexandria Eisengaurd_

_Chapter #/Name: 1/ How It All Began_

_Author's Note:_ I've finally decided to recreate Obey or Die, I'm considering having more things occur, better detail, and so on. I've grown more into my writing style, and this version will be MUCH better than the first, I assure you.

---

A girl fell into a vacant, cold cell, or so it seemed. It, realistically, had been the back of a transportation truck. This mystery girl's façade had a depressed expression amongst it, she had obviously been crying. The only way one could tell though was by the just barely audible sobs released. Her destination had been unknown, and her trip, nothing but solitude. The metal floor had been smothered in rust, and wet to a point it could be classified as, 'damp as all hell.' This had all started a few nights ago when her dorm had been intruded.

_Flashback_

A slim silhouette of what seemed to be a female creaked through her home sweet home's dorm. It had been approximately a quarter passed 12. She crept upstairs, taking each step slowly and as quietly as possible, she did not want to interrupt Anthy's slumber. She sighed softly to herself before hearing an almost inaudible thump. Anthy couldn't possibly have been awake at this time of night, maybe it was Chu Chu sleep walking, she thought. She reached the presence of the door, which would lead her to her utmost comfortable and soothing bed, and lightly shoved it open. Oddly enough, the door had been semi adjacent before she had made this action.

"Chu Chu, is that you?" she spoke softly into the dark room.

No response.

"Chu Chu?"

She turned the light on, and stepped further into her room.

"Chu Chu?" She called out once more.

The door slammed shut behind her, and the lights immediately flicked off. Before the damsel had knew it, she had been pressed against her cozy blankets, which now had been anything but that. She struggled lightly against the force against her, she refused to allow any man do such ridiculous actions to her, and though what normal being would enjoy being forced?

"P-PLEASE STOP IT!" She managed to thrust the body off of her own, and sat up to gaze down at the shadow which laid across from her.

"I wouldn't have done that, if I were you," he sighed as he stood up to go for his second attempt.

"Touga?..." she said lightly, why would he, of all people, perform such inhumane acts?

The man had not responded. Instead of his solemn voice being heard, a zipper being undone was heard, followed by the sound of dropping clothes. He made his way to her, and shoved her back down before attempting to place his quivering member into her petite mouth. She closed her eyes, weeping lightly for a moment, as only to put on an act of fear to the man. With that, she bit down hard, and a yelp was heard in the darkness, and then the sound of a door slamming shut.

The princess ran through the hall, forgetting of Anthy's presence in one of the dorms. She lost her step when she had reached the stairs, falling victim to balance. She winced at the bottom of the steps. Someone approaching could be heard, and with that, she stood up to exit the dormitory.

Beaten.

She was beaten to the outside; apparently the man had taken the back door route to get out front. She stopped in her tracks, to stare the man into his crystal hues. It had been Touga, she was correct. One question still remained within her trail of thoughts: Why? A simple word that beheld the most complex answer, she would never be sure if she would even receive the answer to.

"Miss Tenjou, now I will give you a choice. You either obey my every command, or," he took a switch blade out from his pocket as he grasped hold of her and placed it to her throat, "I will kill you, here and now. I planned on having my way with you at first, but it seems that will never occur, now will it?"

A light shimmered from the window of the dorm which Anthy had been in; she must have woken up from all the clatter. Touga cursed lightly beneath his breath at the sight of this, and looked to the woman he held.

"Decide now Utena!" he demanded.

The girl, Utena, had realized she needed to get him away from Anthy. If she said die, not only would she die, but he might have trailed after her too. If she said she'd obey, she'd have time to come up with a plan. So she nodded lightly in response, immediately getting dragged away from the place she had called home.

"Utena, are you okay?" called out Anthy.

She looked at the bed below in which Utena usually regained energy it. It was vacant. It hadn't been like Utena to not be home at this time. She got down from the bunk bed and searched the dorms, all had been vacant. Where can she be? Anthy worried.

Anthy decided to check outside, still no sign of her prince.

"MISS UTENA!!!" She shouted for the all along the street to hear.

She repeated this a few times before someone from next door had replied.

"OH SHUT UP ALREADY! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!? WE DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS, SO STOP TRYING!"

Anthy frowned and went back inside to sit in the parlor. She grabbed the phone book and called some of their friends, but all gave the same response. They hadn't seen her, and she shouldn't be calling at this time of night. Even one of Utena's best friends, Wakaba, had not known of where she had been. She said they had hung out that night, and Utena should be home in a few minutes. There was no Utena anywhere at all that entire night and little did she know Utena had been kidnapped by the school playboy. Touga Kiryuu.

---

_Author's Note: _ It's short, I know, and I apologize. I promise the next chapters will be 2,000 words . Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks.


End file.
